Question: On Tuesday, Emily walked to a toy store and decided to buy a doll for $6.67. Emily handed the salesperson $9.79 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Emily received. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Emily received $3.12 in change.